User blog:CindyLou95/The Top 10 Monsters That Should Have Appeared in Goosebumps Most Wanted
Hi everyone! I'm CindyLou95 and I am about to show you a list of villains that should have made an appearance in Goosebumps Most Wanted. When the series was first announced, it was said that we would be seeing the return of some of the series most infamous villains. Well we did see the return of Slappy the Dummy, The Haunted Mask, The Lawn Gnomes (though it is not the same Lawn Gnomes), Dr. Maniac and Mrs. Maaargh. But we only had fourteen books released for the Most Wanted series and we've had more new characters than the old favourites. Yes, there are some characters that you would have been very surprised for not appearing in Goosebumps Most Wanted. Here is the countdown list of who should have appeared in Goosebumps Most Wanted'.' Oh, before you start reading, there's a possibility of some spoilers and also these are my own personal thoughts. I just felt like making this list that's all. Anyway, on with the show. Number 10: The Evil Camera (Goosebumps #4 Say Cheese and Die!) - The story it appeared in was one of the most popular books in the Goosebumps series and it was a cool addition to the franchise. The reason The Evil Camera is so low on my list is because it is a completely inanimate object that never spoke. But the Camera is on my list because of the curse that is placed unto it. The curse that has made the Camera have the power to predict the future via photo, a future that is so horrible and grotesque. And later on, the terrible thing does happen, as the Camera would predict. And apparently people have been killed because of the Camera, as Spidey had told Greg and Shari when they were returning the Camera to him. And that's why The Evil Camera has made it to my list. Number 9: Emmy (Goosebumps Hall of Horrors #5 Don't Scream!) - A living electric force who is able to inhabit any electronic device. She is a truly evil being who tries to manipulate whoever is in possession of the electric object she is inhabiting into doing whatever she wanted them to do, such as stealing other electronic devices to interact with another living electric force that she believes she can sense in them. If her victims don't do what she tells them to do, then Emmy would get angry and hurt them in very painful ways, such as electrocuting them or heating up and burning them. And apparently, Emmy seems to be capable of turning humans into living electric forces too. Emmy always says that she will do bad things to hurt you if you make her angry and you know she would be very true to her word. Number 8: The Mummies (Goosebumps #5 The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb - Goosebumps Hall of Horrors #3 The Five Masks of Dr. Screem) - It would have been a miss if I didn't mention these guys on the list, because they have also been common in the Goosebumps franchise and yet none of them appeared in the Most Wanted series. The most well known mummy was Prince Khor-Ru and he and some other mummies were very feared rulers, who had caused the deaths of many people. The mummies also wished to rest in peace and they get angered when their resting is disturbed. And they can be pretty fierce when they're angry. And they are also some of the living dead, which makes these mummies even more frightening. Some of them do have different personalities however, but if you are using a Summoner, then you should be very careful with which mummy you choose to come to you. Number 7: The Body Squeezers (Goosebumps Series 2000 #4 and #5 Invasion of the Body Squeezers Part I' and II'') - A race of aliens who invaded Earth to take the humans to their home planet. The way the Body Squeezers carried this out is possessing the humans by hugging them tightly, then digging into their backs to make a bit of an opening for themselves and climb inside the humans to gain control (amazingly there is never a sign of any wound in the back when the Body Squeezers are done). And the humans the Body Squeezers have infected would try to give others a hug so that the Body Squeezers will spread. There is a bit of a flaw in that however. You'd be able to tell if a human is infected because they have green bubbles coming out of their ears and they say "t-t-t" with their t's. But flaw or no flaw, the way the Body Squeezers carried out their invasion was what put them on my list. Number 6: '''The HorrorLand Horrors (Goosebumps #16 One Day at HorrorLand) - Creatures who run the infamous theme park called HorrorLand. When people first see them, they think the Horrors are people wearing costumes. But in reality, the Horrors are actually real monsters! They torture their visitors by setting up theme park attractions for them that appear very life-threatening and then when the humans are finished with having fun, the Horrors would send them on an "obstacle course" that involves horrible monsters. This brings the Horrors a lot of joy by torturing their victims like that and apparently some humans have met their untimely end in HorrorLand. These reasons are what put these Horrors on my list and it was also surprising that they never appeared in Goosebumps Most Wanted, not to mention HorrorLand itself. Number 5: Monster Blood (Goosebumps #3 Monster Blood) - This slimy green substance has always been one of the best known villains in the franchise. It is also one of the most dangerous villains because the Monster Blood always starts to grow when it comes out of its can. And once the Monster Blood starts to grow, it will never stop, not to mention that it will go on a rampage, swallowing everything in its sight. And if anyone swallowed a bit of the Monster Blood, then they start to grow themselves, both humans and animals alike. Yes it was definitely a surprise that the Monster Blood didn't make the cast in Goosebumps Most Wanted. Number 4: Captain Long Ben One-Leg (Goosebumps HorrorLand #2 Creep from the Deep) - The feared leader of the Zombie Pirates. As Dr. D. had told Billy and Sheena earlier, Captain Ben was really bad news when he was alive. He has always been highly sadistic, even to his men. Whenever one of his men did something to anger him, Captain Ben would feed him to a colony of rats and sometimes when he got bored, Captain Ben would just feed one of his men to the rats for entertainment. Captain Ben has also been very bad-tempered from being dead for two hundred years, making him even more sadistic than when he was alive. Captain Ben is also a very deceitful and notorious liar and if you meet him and his men, they will rise up to capture you and possibly kill you. Yes, Captain Ben is a pirate you won't want to mess around with. Number 3: Count Nightwing (Goosebumps #49 Vampire Breath) - The feared leader of his vampire clan. Count Nightwing acts in the way a vampire would always act, going out in search for blood to quench his thirst and to preserve his immortality. He had also kept a young girl named Gwendolyn prisoner to keep the coffins clean for him and the other vampires. He had also threatened to turn Gwendolyn into a vampire herself if she defied him, which Count Nightwing appeared to be true to his word with. Count Nightwing also possesses a bottle of Vampire Breath, which is also very important to him as he can't live from blood alone. The Vampire Breath does everything for Count Nightwing and his clan, such as allowing them to travel through time, become invisible and reappear, giving them energy, keeping their skin smooth and clear, helping them sleep, keeping their bones from drying to powder and freshening their breath. It also restores Count Nightwing and the other vampire's memory, helping them remember things. Whenever he has the Vampire Breath, Count Nightwing is unstoppable. Freddy would have to be very careful with his grandfather. Coming to think of it, it would be interesting to see Freddy return too. Number 2: The Beasts (Goosebumps #43 The Beast from the East) - The Beasts are bearlike creatures who live in a very bizarre land in the wild. They also like to eat other living creatures, including humans. But sometimes they like to play the game they call "The Beast from the East" with the humans, which is similar to tag except you have to tag someone to stop yourself from being The Beast from the East, because if you're still the The Beast from the East after sunset, you lose the game. The humans get to go free after winning the game, but The Beasts love the game because if the humans lose, then The Beasts get to eat them. They also made the game very difficult for humans, because there are some rules that The Beasts never explain to the humans until the last minute. In truth, The Beasts always play unfairly, because they are so eager for a feast when the humans lose the game. Before I go to Number 1, I would like to put in some honourable mentions: *The Lord High Executioner (Goosebumps #27 A Night in Terror Tower) - An evil executioner who is tasked to murder the Prince and Princess of York. *Hap and Chip (Goosebumps #34 Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes) - It was strange that these two didn't appear in their own sequel. *The Creeps (Goosebumps #50 Calling All Creeps!) - A group of pre-teen lizard-like creatures who are determined to turn every kid at Harding Middle School into Creeps. *Keith (Goosebumps #61 I Live In Your Basement!) - A monster who is capable of turning himself inside out. *The Pumpkin Heads (Goosebumps #48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns) - An alien race who are capable of shooting fire from their faces and they also eat humans. *Curly the Skeleton - He has always been our beloved mascot. And Number 1 is... The Graveyard Ghouls (Goosebumps Series 2000 #11 Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls) - Oswald and Martin Manse were two of the darkest villains in the franchise. They were brutal, murderous and sadistic monsters who showed no mercy. As ghouls, they also have the ability to break into some people's bodies, drive the souls out and take control of the bodies themselves so that Osawld and Martin would be able to get out of the graveyard without having to go back when the night is over - and do some more of their horrible rampage. Now that you look at them, Oswald and Martin are the kind of villains that should have been more prominent in the series. And that's my top 10 villains that should have appeared in Goosebumps Most Wanted. I'm not trying to criticise R. L. Stine, I'm just saying that these are characters who should have appeared in the series. Do you guys agree with my list? Either that, or you could tell me if there are some monsters that I should have put in or you could make your own top ten. As I said, these are just my thoughts. Category:Blog posts